


Q is for queens in love

by Old_Dinamic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Dinamic/pseuds/Old_Dinamic
Summary: Keira and Lana expecting their babies.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Q is for queens in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! English is not my mother tongue, so if you see an error or want to say something of the text, you are free to do it!
> 
> Okay, before you read on, this fic is dedicated to Ruthelina, who inspired me to write this with her beautiful drawings. Her twitter if you are interested in seeing them: @Ruthelina_art. 
> 
> Enjoy!

All that could be heard in the corridors were the rapid footsteps of the Queen and her guards, futilely trying to keep up. She didn't have time to wait for them, she had to go with her partner urgently. As she went to her room Keira noticed the slight changes in the castle, better lit corridors and through the windows it could see the royal garden with more vegetation and life. It had Lana's touch.

When they both got married and took her to the castle, Keira gave her the free pass to do whatever she wanted with the castle. New paint? Sure, change of decoration? no problem,  _ "Do what you want, all mine is yours now." _

But her wife only did that, because the rest were about the same. Keira knew that Lana didn't feel comfortable making important changes in the castle, in Altea they're very respectful with the culture, both their own and that of other people. The place looked cleaner and the servants looked happy, something that was inevitable for the prompt arrival of the heirs to the throne.

Once in front of the door, she politely ordered her guards to leave, she made sure they were as far away as possible, her alpha didn't want intruders near her mate. The Queen fixed her hair and checked if her suit had any stains, everything was fine so she decided to enter. The first thing Keira saw upon entering was her beautiful wife sitting in front of the dresser as she took off her jewelry, she was wearing the necklace that Keira had given her as a courtship, the galra growled proudly.

"Keira!" Lana's face lit up at the reflection of her wife and she jumped up to greet her. Without hesitation the omega hugged her, Keira did the same, but she couldn't help but laugh when she collided with her wife's belly. Lana took her face between her hands and distributed many kisses, Keira purred when she felt the soft hands of her partner on her face and neck. "I'm so happy you're here. Gods, I thought it would take longer."

“And miss more of your pregnancy? no thanks, now all my work is Shiro's problem”, her omega let out a squeak of joy and then kissed her again. Keira took the opportunity to gently caress Lana's stomach, rubbing her wrist glands over the area.

"Desperate Alpha", The galra sighed and kissed Lana's lips that were already smiling mockingly.

After their welcome, it was crazy. Lana ran around talking about everything and nothing while preparing a bath for both of them. Keira was following her closely trying to make the woman sit down for a second, insisting that one of the maids could do that but we know how stubborn and proud Lana can be. Finally Keira managed to convince Lana to let her help. So now Keira was in charge of tidying up the bathroom a bit by adding her beloved's favorite soaps and salts. On the other hand, Lana organized the nest and selected clothes for after the bath.

When each of them finished their homework, they both went to relax in the bathtub. A round bathtub where the space was enormous for both of us. Keira took off her armor and took the time to help Lana with her clothes and help her get into the bathtub, she was really getting big and Keira was amazed at how strong she was.

Lana started washing Keira's hair, rubbing her fingers across her scalp the way she knows Keira loves it. She was in the midst of that cloud of relaxation when she saw her omega's stomach move, it seemed so fascinating that she couldn't help but reach out to touch it.

"Do they move a lot?", The altean sighed exhausted and nodded, her brow furrowing.

"These children are very restless, the only times I have any peace is when I do my routine for the face ... Do I think that relaxes them?", A groan left her lips when she felt one of the children kick.

In a second Keira rubbed her wrist scent gland against Lana's round belly, that apparently calmed the kits.

"I can't wait to see them", she murmured against Lana's cheek.

"Do you want to know where they are?" Keira nodded, the smile she gave her making Lana's heart swell with love. Lana took her left hand and brought it to the top of her belly, immediately Keira felt movement, “There is Eider. He is a very restless boy and he is always bothering his brother, I think he inherited your strength, his kicks hurt a lot! ”, The alpha gave a special growl to scold the children and immediately Eider calmed down. Then Lana took her right hand and placed it in the lower part of the belly, it was not immediate like her other son, but she felt it, weak, but there was her little Kieran. “And here we have Kieran. He is very calm, but he is not intimidated by his brother and he always defends himself”, Lana smiled proudly after introducing her children.

No, Keira, this is not the time to cry. “Hey guys, I know it must be annoying sharing such a small space, but please get along for a few more weeks. Do it for your mommy, she is very exhausted and it is better to have her in a good mood ”. Keira kissed Lana and the alteana nodded energetically.

"Yes, listen to your mother, I don't have much patience"

"Oh yeah. I know that, boys ”. Lana gave her a light push for that and they continued with their bath.

  
  
  
  
  


They were both laying on the nest, Keira hugging Lana and rubbing her nose against the omega's scent glands. She told Lana about her latest mission, Luren's endless meetings, and Shiro's sermons on her new responsibility as a mother. It was even involved in a battle!

Lana expressed her annoyance at the guards and servants who would not leave her alone. They were always around her, watching over her and trying to help her with everything, from the most complex to the smallest. She was an Altean omega fully capable of doing her own chores.

"Honey, you are pregnant. You must be careful"

“And I am careful! Love, I can carry my own books without three guards and a maid having to help me "

"My life, you know that kits are very important to galra."

"I know. In Altea they are too, but you take it to another level”. Lana growled, her hands entwined with Keira's hands. “I know that galras see me as a defenseless altean who will not be able to carry a galra pregnancy, but I am strong and resistant! We look like defenseless little animals because of our fine structure, but we can lift six times our weight”.

“I know, sweetie, but let them pamper you a bit. You are the Queen of Daibazaal, my right hand, the omega of the kingdom. It is obvious that they will care about you”.

The altean preferred to leave the subject there. Now they were talking about the babies' rooms, they both wanted them to be raised with the knowledge of both cultures and to learn about the importance of their identity.

The maids came to the room to leave them something to eat, Keira forgave them just because they were both hungry, but she didn't let them get too close to her omega and babies. Keira handed the food to Lana and let her eat first.

“For the next pregnancy I want to have a girl, and that she looks like you! She would be very pretty”. Keria smiled in amusement at that comment.

"Next? Honey, don't you think it's too early to start thinking about that? "

"Nope. I want us to have a big pack, many babies”, Lana's eyes lit up at the idea of a great family.

"How many?", The alpha dared to ask, the idea did not bother her at all.

"Ten," she said without hesitation.

"TEN!?", Keira widened her eyes in surprise, she never thought of so many children.

"Ten," Lana repeated, savoring the word. "So get ready, your highness."

**Author's Note:**

> And if you want, you can follow me on twitter, wink wink (@_Dinamic_)


End file.
